


Crush

by StephanoTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanoTheCat/pseuds/StephanoTheCat
Summary: When Hinata first noticed Kageyama was acting differently, it was when he missed 5 spikes in a row. He was fully prepared to be yelled at by Kageyama after each failure, and nothing, even after doing so poorly. What was going on?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I've started so many fics, and the only one I could finish was a measly 2,500 word one shot. Hopefully I'll finish the ones I'm working on and post 'em!

When Hinata first noticed Kageyama was acting differently, it was when he missed 5 spikes in a row. He was fully prepared to be yelled at by Kageyama after each failure, and nothing, even after doing so poorly. Nobody seemed to notice except him, their match against Nekoma High was in a week, everybody was completely focused, but the nerves were getting the best of Hinata. Maybe Kageyama, too. 

At the end of the session, when they were putting away the balls, Hinata decided to bring it up. 

“Hey, Kag?” Hinata spoke low enough for none of the others to hear. 

“Yeah?” Kageyama didn’t turn to look at him. 

“Are you doing alright?” 

Kageyama turned to him with a confused expression, “Yeah? Why?”

“You’re not acting like yourself, you didn’t yell at me when I missed your sets.” 

Kageyama scoffed, “You think I'm sad because I'm being nice for once?” 

“Hey, you call me an idiot if I spike close to the line, obviously somethings going on.” Hinata put the last volleyball in the cart and crossed his arms. 

“Why do you even care? Not like we’re friends.” Kageyama moved to put on his normal shoes and pack his bags. Well, that comment hurt a little. Hinata thought they were getting closer, having more actual conversations instead of yelling, and jokes instead of insults. 

“I-I guess.”

-

Even after that conversation, there wasn’t a peep of insult from Kageyama. It was just even more confusing, there had to be something wrong. Even if he didn’t consider Hinata his friend, Hinata was still kind enough to be concerned about another group member, no matter how stubborn. 

-

The locker rooms were empty, Kageyama and Hinata were left to clean the gym floors that day, so they were the last to shower. This was the perfect time to interrogate him.

“Kageyama.” Hinata tried to act manly, his voice wavered more than he would’ve liked.

“Yeah?” He turned to him, shampoo fluffing his hair in all directions, the grumpy look he had almost always was barely visible. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I care about you, you know.” 

At that, Kageyama whipped his head back to face forward, but Hinata could still see his ears turn a bright red. Maybe it was from the hot shower. 

“Uhm, I just…” He stood under the shower to wash all the soap away, probably to stall. “I have someone I like, it's been on my mind lately is all.” 

Hinata felt his stomach drop. What? He should be excited. Kageyama having a crush was practically unheard of, he didn’t even like the big-boobed manager.

“Wow! That’s so cool! So even our stoic Kageyama has the feels for someone,” Hinata interrupted himself with a giggle, “Who is she?” 

Kageyama paused under the running water, his eyes looked around like he was searching for something. His mouth opened to speak, but it quickly shut. This was very unlike Kageyama. He looked down and buried his face in his hands with a groan. 

“It's um, it’s not a girl.” Kageyama could barely be heard through the constant white noise of the showers, but it was loud enough for Hinata to gape at. 

So, Kageyama was gay? Bisexual? He liked guys? The whole fucking team was full of guys! Oh god, “Is it someone on the team?” Hinata’s tendency to think out loud was obnoxious, but this was possibly the most embarrassing thing he's said. He tightened his face into a cringe and waited for Kageyama’s response. 

After what felt like too long of a wait, Hinata turned to look at Kageyama. There was a grumpy look on his face, the face he made when he was deep in thought, as impatient as Hinata was, the curiosity of the silence was enough to make him wait. 

Kageyama stood up straight like he was filled with a new sense of confidence. 

“Yes.” He looked straight into Hinata's wide eyes, his gaze was so intense Hinata felt trapped, he felt himself shrink. His gaze was too harsh to bear, he wanted to wrap himself in a blanket and hide. 

“W-Who is it?” Hinata looked down at his feet, anticipation making his heart race. Would Kaeyama really tell him? 

Hinata flinched at a hand cupping his cheek, Kageyama’s arm was stretched over the chest-high wall separating the shower stalls. 

“Who do you think I’ve been favoring, dumbass?” Kageyama looked at Hinata with such a fond gaze, Hinata’s chest swelled with emotion. He didn’t know if he should swat away Kageyama’s hand and laugh, or hold it against his face. All he could do was stare blankly, mind void of reasoning.

“Shit,” Kageyama pulled his hand away and rushed to turn off the water, it had run cold by now. Hinata only watched when he wrapped himself with a towel and walked to the lockers. 

Kageyama liked him? Like a man would like a woman? He thought back to all of those times Kageyama stared at him with this look, Hinata had always thought it was disappointment, the lack of anger but lack of happiness, was it fondness all this time? Why would Kageyama like him, of all the guys at the school? Why was Hintata's heart beating so quickly? 

He couldn’t let Kageyama leave thinking he messed up. 

“Kags!” Hinata wrapped his towel around his waist, not bothering to dry his hair. Leaving wet footprints all the way to the lockers. Kageyama refused to look at him, pulling a pair of jeans over his boxer briefs. “Kageyama Tobio!”

Kageyama looked up, a certain shine in his eyes. “What? You wanna call me disgusting? Call the coach?” 

“No!” Hinata paused, was that really why he didn’t tell him sooner? “No… I, I don’t think you’re disgusting. I’m just surprised.” Hinata felt his confidence wavering with every word.  
“No? You don’t think I’m sickening? Repulsive? A little faggot?” He stood, slamming his hand against the lockers next to Hinata’s head, leaving no room for escape.

“No- Kageyama, why are you saying these things?” Hinata looked around, adrenaline pumping through him. Kageyama’s face has never been so close to his, and he kept leaning closer. Hinata turned his head back and forth, desperate to get distance from his lips and Kageyama’s. What the fuck was he doing? 

“You’ll see.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the jaw and forced him to look at him. All Hinata could do was push his hands against Kageyama’s chest in a desperate attempt to get away. But he could never overpower someone so much taller, Hinata shut his eyes as tight as he could, this can't be happening. 

Kageyama crashed their lips together, tears in his eyes as he moved his lips against Hinata’s. Hinata felt a warmth spreading through his chest, spreading outwards all the way to his fingertips and toes. It was like taking a deep breath of air. When Kageyama pulled back, there were tears in his eyes, controlled by anger. 

“Now you can see how disgusting I am, so just leave.” Kageyama’s voice cracked, and a tear ran down his cheek. Hinata stared up at him in shock. “LEAVE!” He slammed his fist against the locker, eyes growing redder and redder around the rims. 

But Hinata knew Kageyama, he knew how he used anger to mask all of his other feelings. Hinata had never been good with words, so he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's chest, and pressed his cheek against the skin of his chest. 

“I could never hate you, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, but it was the loudest sound in the room. Kageyama didn’t return the hug, but it was okay, because when Hinata turned back he had the softest, yet most meaningful grin on his face. Kageyama brought a hand to Hinata’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

Looking into Kageyama’s eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand, something broke inside Hinata. He realized he wanted to kiss Tobio, too. And without warning, he reached up on his tippy toes to grab Kageyama by the neck before pressing his lips against his.  
This was different, it was so emotional Hinata felt he might choke. When they broke apart, without thinking Hinata went in for another, but Kageyama leaned back. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“I- I don’t know- I just want you to kiss me. Please.”

Kageyama sat on the locker room bench and grabbed Hinata by the hips to pull onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's bare neck and back to press their bodies together. Hinata groaned when Kageyama moved his lips to Hinata’s pale neck. Kissing along the side. 

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” Kageyama paused to look up at Hinata, eyebrows pulled together in concern.

Hinata never thought he would be doing this with Kageyama of all people, but he felt so safe with his arms around him, and his kiss was addicting, he wanted Kageywama to kiss him all over, to touch him all over. 

“I want you, Tobio,” Hinata whispered into his ear, sliding his hands down Kageyama's toned chest. 

“Fuck, I want you too, Shoyo, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Kageyama’s words were muffled against Hinata’s neck. His hands started moving down the small of his back, massaging the muscles there. 

“Really? For how long?” Hinata asked, enjoying Kageyama's hands on him. 

“Since last year.” Kageyama stopped kissing his neck to smile at Hinata, “I can’t believe this is happening.” He chuckled. 

Hinata pressed his face into Kageyama’s neck and giggled “me either, but I feel so safe.” He snuggled against Kageyama for effect. 

“You have no,” Kageyama left a lingering kiss on Hinata’s neck, “idea,” his lips moved to kiss Hinata's chest, “how happy that makes me.” 

Hinata couldn’t stop smiling, but his face dropped as he felt his cock twitch against Tobio’s stomach through the towel.  
“You're enjoying this that much?” Kageyama moved his hands lower, fingers dipping under the towel wrapped around Hinata’s waist. 

“I-” Hinata couldn’t come up with any explanations, he was enjoying his, he never knew how good it could feel to be touched like this. “Yes.” his face burned with the admission, he was glad Kageyama couldn’t see his face. His whole body was hot with arousal, Kageyama could no doubt see his erection tenting the fluffy white towel.

“I can see that,” Kageyama grazed his fingers over Hinata’s length through the towel, making him twitch at the sensation. As if he was knocked out of a trance, Kageyama moved both of his hands to each of Hinata’s shoulders. “Can I take your towel off?” He asked, looking right into Hinata’s eyes. 

Take his towel off? Hinata didn’t know what he had planned, but there was no apprehension in Hinata's body. 

“Of course you can,” Hinata ran a hand through Kageyama's wet hair, what a sweet question. Who knew Kageyama could be so sweet. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

Hinata's heart jumped at the nickname, it swirled in his chest like an exhilarating fondness. 

As promised, Kageyama unwrapped the towel from Hinata's wait with gentle hands, fingers brushing across Hinata’s hot skin, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He ran his hands up and down Hinata’s sides, kissing wherever he could reach. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kageyama’s voice was soft and loving. Something Hinata has never felt before. 

Kageyama hugged Hinata's chest against his own, and abruptly stood up, making Hinata let out a little squeak of surprise. He layed Hinata onto the bench one part at a time like he was a prized possession. Though, to Kageyama, he was. 

Kageyama loomed over Hinata's body, and dipped down to brush their lips together, Hinata assumed it was a way of asking permission. Hinata immediately lifted his head to press their lips together. Hinata was so lost in Kageyama's delicate kisses, his hands buried in Kageyama's hair, he didn’t notice him pulling the waistband of his briefs down under his knees. Kageyama lowered his body to let his cock brush against Hinata’s, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of them. 

“Shit, Hinata…. Is this okay?” Kageyama groaned.

“Yes, Kags, stop asking” Hinata giggled through a series of pecks on Kageyama’s lips, but was interrupted when Kageyama brought his hand to his mouth to spit into it. Hinata whimpered as Kageyama coated both of their dicks with his spit. 

“Move, please,” Hinata spoke against Kageyama's lips. 

“Okay,” Kageyama’s large hand reached around both of their cocks, he started pumping up and down earning high keens from Hinata, which echoed in the empty room. 

“Fuck, fuck, Tobio,” Hinata moaned as Kageyama began to pump faster, his breathing grew heavier each moment. The feeling of Kageyama’s dick against his, Kageyama, the man he would always fight with over spikes, Kageyama, the man who opened up to him piece by piece, Kageyama the man who had felt this way for so long. 

Looking into those eyes he’s seen a million times before, but in a completely new light, it sent a shiver through him, making his dick twitch hard in Kageyama’s hand, the friction made both of them moan in unison.

With every stroke of Kageyama’s hand, Hinata thrust his hips up to meet it, he couldn’t imagine something like this could feel so good. His dick was throbbing, precum beaded at the Tip of his cock, and Kageyama swiped his thumb over it to further slick their cocks, moving against each other. Kageyama began rocking his hips to fuck against Hinata’s dick, the stimulation, along with Kageyama’s constant pumping, created noises from Hinata that he himself had never heard himself make before. It felt amazing. Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio’s muscular back, panting hard into his mouth. Kageyama’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows were pulled together in pleasure, he let out a deep grunt with every thrust. Seeing him like that, it turned on Hinata even more, his cock has never felt more sensitive in his life. 

“I think I'm gonna-” Hinata scrunched up his face and buried his face into Kageyama's neck, hot air puffing all around them.

“Me too baby,” Kageyama groaned. 

His pleasure began to build and build, he stopped his panting in favor of holding his breath. He threw his head back and Hinata opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came all over Kageyama’s hand, and his own stomach. He squeaked high in his throat as Kageyama kept pumping him in his oversensitivity. 

“Shit sorry,” Kageyama let Hinata’s cock soften against his stomach as he jerked himself off to climax, a choked groan came with his release, which only added to the cum on Hinata's stomach. 

“Fuck,” Hinata said, breathless. 

“Fuck,” Tobio rested his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder as he came down from his orgasm. 

They laid there until both of them calmed down from their arousal, and came back to their senses. 

“What does this mean?” Hinata asked, twirling his fingers in Tobios hair. 

“Whatever you want it to mean, Shoyo, I just want to be with you.”


End file.
